Prior to the present invention, integrated circuit silicon die composite was generally made by dicing a silicon wafer having a plurality of integrated circuits on its surface. The die in wafer form was generally diced by using a diamond scribe, a laser scribe or a diamond saw. The integrated die composite was then bonded onto various conducting or non-conducting substrates to produce an integrated circuit array. Application of the integrated circuit silicon die composite onto the carrier was generally achieved by applying an adhesive onto the silicon base of the integrated die composite which was then placed in an appropriate location onto the carrier. Another technique involved the employment of an adhesive directly onto the carrier substrate and the bonding thereon of the integrated circuit die. Although the procedure for applying adhesive onto the carrier array substrate achieved effective results, the adhesive often contained an organic solvent which was detrimental to adjacent components on the carrier substrate. An alternative procedure of applying the adhesive directly onto the base of an integrated circuit silicon composite also was effective but uneconomic.
The present invention is based on the discovery that an organic solvent solution of a hot melt adhesive, preferably a polyetherimidesiloxane, defined more particularly hereinafter, can be spun onto the back side of the integrated die while in wafer form and thereafter dried; the resulting integrated circuit die in wafer form thereafter can be diced. A diamond scribe or diamond saw can be used to produce a plurality of integrated circuit silicon composite dies having a hot melt adhesive on their respective silicon bases.